1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to support structures associated with switch-carrying platforms of the type used in machine dance activities. It is particularly directed to an improved frame for use in removable combination with such platforms.
2. State of the Art
Machine dance platforms, holding normally-open switches in a fixed arrangement for activation of a selected switch by placement of a user's foot, are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,227,968 and 6,410,835 to Suzuki et al. Such platforms are used commercially in a competitive game format. A machine dance platform includes nine tiles that are approximately 11 inches square; arranged in three rows of three tiles each, in a tic-tac-toe type pattern. Each tile represents a place for a user, or platform operator, to stand. Indicia, such as arrows, are displayed on certain tiles. The user of such a dance platform tries to stand on proscribed indicia in accordance with instructions visible on an associated video display. The video display is mounted for viewing by the platform operator. In a competitive arrangement, a pair of dance platforms are disposed in side-by-side harmony so that a pair of users can see the video display at the same time. An output caused by switch activation is provided from each platform as feedback to a controller operable to evaluate a user's performance.
Machine dance has been popularized in an arcade format, wherein a large framework is provided in which to hold a pair of dance platforms in fixed association with a controller and video display. The arcade assembly typically includes a trickbar, on which users may support a portion of their weight to perform advanced machine dance maneuvers. The elements are necessarily maintained in fixed association to resist theft of components.
As an offshoot from the arcade version, a home version of machine dance activity has been developed. The home version typically employs software running on a game controller, such as a Microsoft X-box™, or a Sony Playstation™, in association with a portable dance platform. A variety of dance platforms are commercially available, including “hard” and “soft” platforms. A hard dance platform typically includes a substantially rigid foundation, like a wooden board. In contrast, certain soft platforms may be rolled-up when not deployed for use. The portable platform is simply placed on the floor, and connected for communication to the game controller. The game controller typically is connected to a television set to provide the video input for the user. Unfortunately, the location of the user's television set is generally determined by recreational viewing, and therefore typically is not optimized for machine dance activity.
In an attempt to further re-create the arcade experience, an attempt has been made to provide a commercial embodiment of a trickbar for association with a portable dance platform. At least two versions of a metal dance platform including a handle bar are illustrated on the web site: http://www.ddrgame.com. Such platforms appear to be manufactured by iON, and include a pair of upstanding poles supporting a horizontal handle bar. In one version, the upstanding poles appear to be inserted into sockets carried by the metal platform. Another version additionally includes a rearward-projecting support truss disposed at the bottom of the poles.
It would be an improvement in the art to provide a frame, for association with a portable dance platform selected from a plurality of different manufacturers, which provides a solid and stable support for a trickbar. It would further improvement to provide a frame for association with a portable dance platform that is adapted to hold a video display in a position that substantially re-creates an arcade setting.